marginal4_kiss_kara_tsukuru_big_bangfandomcom-20200213-history
Nomura L
"If you struggle, It just makes me want to examine you more." Nomura L, Pronounced Nomura Eru,(野村エル, L Nomura) ''' is one of the Main character of Marginal #4. He is under Pythagoras Production. He's one of the members as well as the younger brother of R. Appearance L has bright, collar length green hair that has two long piece that reaches his chin that turns blond white. His eyes are, Cat slit, Green. For his school uniform, which is a teal-blue long sleeve shirt that is covered with a white vest and grey blazer with black liners. His pants are grey with black and white shoes. For his Official Debut Outfit, He wears a dark red coat that button up with golden buttons, and is also lined with gold and black. On the back of his coat is a large tied, black ribbon with gold strings dangling from it. He is wears a small hat in the middle of his hair. He wears black shorts that stop just below his knees, And wears Dark red boots. On his both his wrist are a black wrist band, But he wears finger-less black gloves on his left hand. His opening outfit is a teal-green button up coat as well, with grey and white checkers. Over his coat is a white belt. He has tight white pants with black boots. He wear a tiny black hat with green tied around it. His normal wear is a pale green long sleeve that pushed up to his elbow that covers a black tank top. He wears the same sleepwear as R but in Green. Personality | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} L is the complete opposite in R in many ways. L is more laid back and carefree then R. L has a very flirty personality and has an aura of a playboy. He is also a closet pervert. But, Is a has a powerful voice that stirs things up. He is crazy obsessed with Marimos, So much that he has a couple of shelf full in his room and in the club room. He is friendly to everyone and always act like the older Twin of R. When he is doing his Idol work, Him and Rui are tied with having the most followers on Skitter. Relationships * 'Nomura R: '''L's older brother. He is very protective over his older brother and hates to see him trouble. Since he is more out going and laid back, He tends to tease R a lot. He and R are very close, to the point that makes Rui and Atom question them. But, They always reply that since they are Twin, It's natural that they are like this. * [[Aibu Rui|'Aibu Rui]]: L met Rui when he was told they were all going to be a brand new unit. At first, * [[Kirihara Atom|'Kirihara Atom']]:' * [[Shindo Tsubasa|'Shindo Tsubasa]]: Coming Soon! * [[Makishima Shy|'Makishima Shy']]: Coming Soon! * [[Himuro Kira|'Himuro Kira']]: Coming Soon! * [[Takimaru Alto|'Takimaru Alto']]: Coming Soon! * [[Nakama Teruma|'Nakama Teruma']]: Coming Soon! Quotes * "And I'm Nomura L. R and I are Twins, But i'm younger." - L's Introduction * "Then I'm a Prince!" - L to R * "It's so weird to hear Atom-kun say sensible things." L to Atom * "Aren't Marimo just the best?" L to R * "Rather than being examined, I'd prefer doing the examining. All sort of specs, In intimate detail..." L to R * "If you struggle, It just makes me want to examine you more!" - L to R * "Rui-kun, You're so stiff." - L to Rui * "Hey, R, Wanna sleep with Mayuge between us tonight?" L to R * "Let's always stick together and be close friends, all four of us." L to Members Trivia * Blood Type is A. * Favorite Food is Octopus Weiners * Obsessed with Marimo, Which is Moss Balls. * His hobby is Shopping * Favorite Subject is Modern Japanese Gallery Nomura L Images/Gallery